pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
XY036: Gevechten in de Lucht!
(Engels: Battles in the sky!) is de 36ste aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 36ste aflevering van het 17de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY. Plot Ash en zijn vrienden komen aan bij de Kalos Canyon en zien boven de Canyon Sky Trainers vliegen. Ash en zijn vrienden willen net zoals de Sky Trainers boven de Canyon vliegen opdat moment komt een Instructeur eraan lopen. Hij brengt Ash en zijn vrienden naar een grote hal waar ze kunnen oefenen voordat ze naar buiten mogen. Bonnie mag echter niet meedoen omdat ze nog te klein is voor een vliegpak. Wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden aan het oefenen zijn daagt Moria Ash uit voor een Luchtgevecht, Ash wil graag met zijn Fletchling tegen Talonflame vechten, maar Talonflame wil niet tegen een Fletchling vechten. Daarom vraagt Moria of Ash zijn Hawlucha wil gebruiken tijdens het gevecht, Ash vindt dit goed. Om Fletcling te gemoed te komen zegt Moria dat Talonflame ook tegen Fletchling vecht wanneer Hawlucha het gevecht wint. Zal Fletchling een kans krijgen om Talonflame te verslaan? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Ash en zijn vrienden in hun vliegpakkenAsh en zijn vrienden komen tijdens hun reis naar Shalour City aan in de Kalos Canyon. Wanneer Ash zijn Pokémon uit hun Pokéballen haalt om van het uitzicht over de kloof te kunnen genieten, schrikt Fletchling van Hawlucha omdat hij hem nog nooit eerder heeft gezien. Daarna haalt de rest van de groep ook hun Pokémon uit het Pokéballen om Hawlucha te kunnen ontmoeten, alle Pokémon zijn onder de indruk van Hawlucha, alleen Froakie vindt Hawlucha een uitslover. Opeens zien Ash en zijn vrienden twee Sky Trainers boven de kloof vliegen, die samen met hun Talonflame en Skarmory een Luchtgevecht aan het houden zijn. Talonflame blijkt een stuk sterker te zijn en hij weet Skarmory daarom te verslaan. Ash vindt luchtgevechten heel interessant en opdat moment komt er een man aanlopen die vraagt of het de eerste keer is dat Ash en zijn vrienden bij de Kalos Canyon zijn. De man vertelt dat hij een vlieginstructeur is en legt de groep uit wat een luchtgevecht is. De instructeur neemt de groep mee naar een hal waar ze kunnen oefen met vliegen. Ash, Serena en Clemont krijgen een vliegpak van de instructeur, Bonnie krijgt echter geen vliegpak omdat ze nog te klein is om te kunnen vliegen. Serena besluit om ook niet te gaan vliegen omdat ze Bonnie gezelschap wil houden, maar Bonnie wil niet dat Serena dit doet omdat Dedenne haar wel gezelschap houdt. Dan gaat de Pokébal van Chespin ineens open, hij wil Bonnie ook graag gezelschap houden. Wanneer Ash, Serena en Clemont in de windtunnel aan het oefen zijn haalt Ash ook zijn Fletchling en Hawlucha uit hun Pokéballen om samen met hen te kunnen vliegen. Ash en Serena kunnen aardig goed vliegen, maar Clemont kan dit helemaal niet. Ineens komt de trainer van Talonflame eraan lopen en ze daagt Ash uit voor een luchtgevecht. De trainer van Talonflame blijkt Moria te heten. De instructeur vertelt dat Moria ook een instructeur is. Moria vertelt dat haar vorige tegenstander niet zo sterk was en dat ze nu tegen Ash wil vechten. Fletchling wil heel graag tegen Talonflame vechten, maar Talonflame wil alleen niet tegen Fletchling vechten, Fletchling is hierdoor heel erg teleurgesteld. Talonflame wil echter wel tegen Hawlucha vechten, Moria vindt dit goed, maar om Fletchling te gemoed te komen zegt Moria dat Talonflame tegen Fletchling vecht wanneer Hawlucha het luchtgevecht wint. thumb|250px|Talonflame daaft Fletchling uit voor een luchtgevecht.Wat later begint het gevecht van Hawlucha en Talonflame, terwijl Fletchling vanaf de zijlijn aandachtig naar de gevechtsstijl van Talonflame kijkt. Maar omdat Hawlucha zweeft in plaats van vliegt is hij heel erg in het nadeel tegenover Talonflame, hierdoor verliest hij uiteindelijk het gevecht. Fletchling is teleurgesteld dat hij niet tegen Talonflame mag vechten, Bonnie besluit naar Moria toe te lopen en haar te vragen of ze tegen Fletchling wil vechten. Moria twijfelt omdat Hawlucha verloren heeft. Opeens wordt Talonfame gevangengenomen door Team Rocket, Team Rocket probeert daarna gelijk met behulp van hun ballon te vluchten. Maar Ash, Serena, Moria en de instructeur vliegen achter Team Rocket aan, Team Rocket had hier geen rekening mee gehouden. Terwijl Ash, de instructeur en Moria Talonflame proberen te bevrijden, haalt Serena haar Fennekin uit haar Pokébal en laat ze Fennekin Flamethrower gebruiken op de ballon, waardoor de ballon op de grond neerstort. Team Rocket haalt gelijk Pumpkaboo en Inkay uit hun Pokéballen. Inkay begint het gevecht met zijn Tackle maar Fletchling houdt deze aanval tegen met zijn Razor Wind, daarna maakt Fletchling het net waarin Talonflame gevangen zit kapot met zijn Steel Wing. Daarna ontwijkt Fletchling de Dark Pulse van Pumpkaboo en raakt hij Pumpkaboo met zijn Peck. Daarna gebruikt Inkay Psybeam op Talonflame, Talonflame ontwijkt deze aanval en gebruikt daarna Fire Blast op Team Rocket, waardoor Team Rocket er weer vandoor schiet. Talonflame daagt Fletchling uit voor een luchtgevecht, omdat Fletchling hem gered heeft van Team Rocket. Talonflame begint het gevecht met zijn Steel Wing, Fletchling weet deze aanval te ontwijken. Daarna gebruikt Talonflame Fire Blast, Fletchling ontwijkt deze aanval en raakt daarna Talonflame met zijn Peck. Daarna raakt Talonflame Fletchling met zijn Brave Bird. Daarna drijft Talonflame Fletchling in het nauw, Talonflame gebruikt vervolgens Steel Wing, Fletchling weet deze aanval echter toch nog te ontwijken. Daarna gebruikt Talonflame Brave Bird, deze aanval weet Fletchling te ontwijken. Daarna gebruikt Talonflame Fire Burst, deze aanval weet Fletchling te ontwijken met behulp van zijn Double Team, vervolgens raakt Fletchling Talonflame met zijn Razor Wind. Daarna raakt Talonflame Fletchling met zijn Steel Wing gevolgd door een Fire Burst, in de vlammen van de Fire Burst evolueert Fletchling in Fletchinder. Fletchinder gebruikt zijn Flame Charge, maar Talonflame weet deze aanval te ontwijken. Daarna gebruikt Talonflame zijn Brave Bird op Fletchinder, Fletchinder weet deze aanval te ontwijken en gebruikt vervolgens Flame Charge, deze aanval mist echter zijn doel. Daarna gebruikt Fletchinder nog een keer Flame Charge waarmee hij Talonflame schade toebrengt. Daarna maakt hij het gevecht af met nog een Flame Charge. Ash heeft het gevecht gewonnen. Wat later nemen Ash en zijn vrienden afscheid van Moria en de instructeur. De instructeur zegt tegen Bonnie dat ze bij haar volgende bezoek aan de Kalos Canyon, vast groot genoeg is om te mogen vliegen. Bonnie is blij dat ze de volgende keer wel mag vliegen. Daarna gaan Ash en zijn vrienden weer op reis naar Shalour City. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Wanneer onze helden op weg zijn naar Sharlour City en door een bos lopen, zien ze drie Bos-Pokémon die elkaar helpen met het verzamelen van bessen. Plotseling verschijnt er een nijdige Ursaring, die hun bessen afpakt en ze wegjaagt! En dan verschijnt er net zo plotseling een moedige Hawlucha die het tegen Ursaring opneemt, waardoor de Bos-Pokémon de tijd hebben hun bessen terug te pakken. Doordat Hawlucha een artistieke pose maakt, voordat hij zijn laatste zet doet, lukt het Ursaring om te ontsnappen. Onze helden hebben een gesprek met een boswachter genaamd Keaton en komen er achter dat Hawlucha de “Boskampioen” is en de zwakkere Bos-Pokémon tegen de meer agressieve Pokémon beschermt. Ash is onder de indruk van Hawlucha en wil hem helpen de pauze voor zijn laatste zet te verbeteren zonder zijn gevechtskunst te veranderen. Dan verschijnt de oorspronkelijke Boskampioen, Machamp, op het toneel en hij daagt Hawlucha uit. Machamp wil een één tegen één gevecht, maar zijn partners Ursaring en Conkledurr hebben een ander plan! Gelukkig worden Ursaring en Conkledurr verslagen en Machamp spreekt met Hawlucha af om een andere keer het gevecht te houden. Ash wil met Froakie tegen Hawlucha vechten, want hij wil hem laten zien hoe hij de pauze van zijn laatste zet kan verbeteren zonder zijn vechtstijl te veranderen en het werkt! Ash vraagt aan Hawlucha om met hem mee te gaan en Hawlucha gaat daarmee akkoord! Dus gaan onze helden op weg naar de Sharlour City Gym samen met hun nieuwe Pokémon-vriend: Hawlucha! Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Moria *Instructeur *Sky Trainers Pokémon *Ash's Fletchinder *Moria's Talonflame *Talonflame Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Ash *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Gardevoir *Deze aflevering bevat de eerste Sky Battle in de Pokémon Anime. **Ash gebruikt Fletchling en Hawlucha in zijn Sky Battle terwijl je deze in de games niet kan gebruiken in Sky Battles. *V (Volt) is het lied wat te horen is wanneer Fletchling evolueert. *Serena kan goed vliegen met het Sky Trainer pak, dit is een verwijzing naar Y uit de Pokémon Adventures serie waarin Y (Tegenhanger Serena Anime) een Sky Tainer is. Fouten *Wanneer Ash al zijn Pokémon uit hun Pokéballen haalt is Hawlucha's Poké Ball twee keer te horen. *Op het einde van de aflevering ontbreekt de pluk haar boven op Clemont's helm. Galerij XY036-naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Ash VS Moria XY036.png|Ash VS Moria Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie (Seizoen 17) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)